


Love Conquers All

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Dark Character, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, No Dialogue, Obsession, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Unrequited Love, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d fallen in love. <i><b>Love.</b></i> Of all the despicable, deplorable, <i>injudicious</i> things he could have done, Loki had done <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> I typed a sentence into my phone to check some options in an app. Then forgot about it. Then realized the app was still open, read the sentence and ended up with a drabble. Haha. Welcome to the madness that is me.
> 
> I hope you like it!

He’d fallen in love. _**Love.**_

Of all the despicable, deplorable, _injudicious_ things he could have done, Loki had done _that_.

It wasn’t meant to be that way.

It wasn’t meant to be _affection._

It was supposed to be violence, domination and the sating of lust.

It wasn’t meant to be craving the touch of his skin, the warmth he created passed out on the bed beside Loki. It _wasn’t_ meant to be thinking of him and wishing to appear in his home and pull him into his arms. To sooth his worries and be his source of comfort.

It wasn’t meant to be a surge of abject terror when he fell from the sky, and an utter relief when he managed to land correctly and laugh off the whole experience later with his comrades.

Loki had been… gentle that night. He had slipped in under the cover of darkness and instead of controlling Tony’s every move, hissing threats in his ear and giving pain as much as pleasure... he softened his motions.

He sat Tony in his lap, gave him a modicum of power and watched that handsome face flicker with confusion as much as enjoyment. Felt those calloused hands on his skin, caught that sarcastic, expressive mouth with his own.

 _I’m not fragile_ , Tony had told him afterwards, the sweat cooling on their bodies. _We’re not doing this to be **nice** to each other._

His words were wrapped in bitterness - in the frustration of their clandestine, illicit and _compromising_ situation. Because Tony had been unable to stop from the beginning. He'd been unable to resist Loki’s ability to break him with ecstasy - and Loki had enjoyed the thrill and amusement he gained from drawing Thor’s Shield Brother and Midgard’s _hero_ into his bed.

And then Loki had enjoyed it, enjoyed _him_ too much.

Tony’s words had hurt him that night, not intentionally and not _visibly_ but they had still wounded Loki nonetheless.

 _I almost killed you today_ , Loki had told him while climbing from the bed with leaden limbs. _Would you prefer no form of recompense in future?_

He’d glanced over his shoulder while pulling on his armor, Tony’s lips had formed a harsh smile. Loki let his eyes briefly drop to his chest, and to the marks they’d made; the claims that could be dismissed as part of battle as easily as they could be a part of sex.

 _I would prefer no more of **this** in the future_ , he'd snapped and Loki had kept his face carefully blank, carefully _unaffected_.

 _No, you would not_ , he'd told him before disappearing and leaving Tony to his heroes, his denials and his hatred of himself.

His hatred at being attracted to Loki. His hatred at _giving in_ to Loki.

Loki left him as he was forced to do each night that he slipped between Tony’s sheets, Tony’s legs and into the warmth he gained by being in the mortal’s presence. The warmth that Tony managed to kindle in a heart he’d thought long since rotted, and beyond the touch of another.

He knew it wouldn’t last. 

Loki could see Tony’s resolve harden with each battle they fought on opposite sides, each close call and injury gained. Tony would put an end to their evenings together in no short time. 

Tony would put an end to something that should have never started. An _affection_ that Loki should never have let form.

Loki was waiting for the moment the mortal denied him, rejected him and ran as far from Loki and his touch as he could get. And he knew that it would destroy him.

He knew it would destroy Tony as well.

Loki loved the mortal and for that, he wouldn’t force Tony to remain with him. He wouldn’t stomach the touch of one enthralled by magic or force him due to captivity or the threat of a loved one.

He would respect Tony’s choice, but in return, Loki would refuse to honour it.

Tony would reject him and he would move close and grab the other’s chin. He would pull him into a kiss and tell him the truth, for once in his miserable life, Loki would be honest.

Loki would confess to him: _I’m in love with you_. He would make Tony understand his devotion and his affection. He would explain himself the only way he could in those brief moments he let Tony have left.

Because while Loki would let Tony break his heart, he would not let him survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a slightly more unstable/darker Loki than I usually write. I like it though. I like this fixation and obsession their relationship created regarding Tony. I just... don't think the outcome will be very healthy for Tony :|


End file.
